mariofandomcom-20200222-history
MarioWiki:Blocking Policy
This is the official blocking policy for MarioWiki and the following will be the correct procedures to enforce the blocks. Overview Blocking is a way to stop users who are making edits that harm the wiki to say/do things that are inappropriate. Those actions should be addressed with a warning and, failing to comply, will result in a block. The length of the block will be determined on how severe the action was or the number of times that user is blocked. The following will list the type of blocks and how to address them. Vandalism Vandalism is one of the most common types of actions that results in a block. Vandalism involves messing with pages by adding random gibberish or others. Another type of vandalism can involve renaming a page into something inappropriate or messing with other user's pages. If a user vandalize a page, they must be warned to do so. If they ignore the warning and continue to vandalize pages, then a block will be enforced under the first time offense.The list for the length for the block for vandalism goes as followed: *'1st time offense = 1 day block' *'2nd time offense = 3 days block' *'3rd time offense = 1 week block' *'4th time offense = 1 month block' *'5th time offense = infinite block' Using Inappropriate Language Using inappropriate language is another common form of action that may lead to a block. A user will say things that is highly inappropriate for a wiki. Since the Mario series benefits kids, younger viewers may look over at this wiki and see the language used here. Fortunately, it isn't too common here but, if it happens, the user must be addressed not to do so. If they ignore the warnings, then they will be blocked under the first offense. The list for the length for the block for vandalism goes as followed: *'1st time offense = 1 day block' *'2nd time offense = 1 week block' *'3rd time offense = 2 weeks block' *'4th time offense = 1 month block' *'5th time offense = infinite block' Take note that sometimes, users will use profanity to spam/vandalize pages like replacing all of the content of that page with a word. Just use the blocking policy for vandalism. Spamming Spamming can include anything by creating articles that don't exist in the series or ones that just use profanity and other foul languages or images. Spamming can also include creating essessive blogs that don't really have much to do with the wiki or just other things that seem off. A limit of the blogs is up to two and anything more than that will be considered spam (especially if a bunch of unneeded images are included). *'1st time offense = 1 day block' *'2nd time offense = 3 days block' *'3rd time offense = 1 week block' *'4th time offense = 1 month block' *'5th time offense = infinite block' Harassment/Bullying Harassment/Bullying is a very serious action that leads to blocks. A user may constantly bother a certain user or users and doesn't stop even when told so. Harassment and bullying should be taken very seriously as it isn't a very nice thing to do. If a user continues to harass another without stopping, then a month block will be issued. If they continue to do so afterwards, then the block will be infinite. First time offense If a user's first edit on the wiki is anything dealing with spam or inappropriate language, then they will be blocked for a week. Plagiarism Plagiarism is the act of copying content from another source word-for-word to use as your own. Plagiarism is very serious as it is considered illegal. It is also not right to take credit for someone else's hard work on the page. Because of this, first time offenders will be warned but will receive a one month block for the first offense and an infinite block should they continue after their first block. Category:MarioWiki Category:Administration of this site Category:Policy